


Наглый и счастливый

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Наглость — второе счастье. Или ключ к обретению счастья?





	Наглый и счастливый

Виктор завис перед раздачей и мучительно пытался решить, чего же он хочет на этот раз. Юри не стал дожидаться, взяв себе полтарелки овощного супа и рыбу с рисом. Рис в России готовили не так, как дома, но Юри жил здесь не первый год и успел привыкнуть — и к этому, и ко многому другому. Даже русский вполне сносно выучил и матом ругался иногда. Виктор порой говорил, что его тут испортили. Юри мог бы поспорить, кто его испортил больше — все окружающие, вместе взятые, или один любимый тренер, но всякий раз ленился.

Едва он успел сесть за стол со своим супом и рисом, как рядом, точно по волшебству, возник Юра. Наклонился, опираясь ладонями о столешницу, ухмыльнулся и выдал:

— Кацудон, новость хочешь?

— Допустим.

— Барановская наконец-то признала, что я уже большой мальчик, и отпустила на вольные хлеба. В смысле, жить отдельно. И я вчера съехал на съёмную хату.

— А при чём здесь я? — Юри слегка нахмурился и поправил очки.

— При том, что на новоселье приходи, — Юра наклонился совсем близко и, понизив голос, уточнил: — С букетом гондонов и бутылкой смазки, — подмигнул и почти успел отвернуться.

— Юра?

— Что ещё? — тот развернулся обратно. — Ах, да! — он достал из рюкзака большое красное яблоко, цапнул с соседнего стола нож, в пару движений вырезал на яблоке сердечко и наконец вручил его Юри. — Держи.

Тот не стал отказываться, сразу впился зубами в яркий надрезанный бок, но взгляд отвёл. Юра постоял рядом, подождал, хмыкнул что-то невнятное… На прощание бросил:

— Ты как надумаешь чего, скажи, в общем.

И ушёл, подсев за стол к Миле, возле которой тёрлись какие-то сопливые юниорки. Той до них, кажется, дела не было, зато к Юре она мигом прицепилась с вопросами. Юри пожал плечами и занялся обедом. Тем более, рядом приземлился Виктор с горой еды, и стоило хоть немного утолить голод, чтобы не коситься на этот гастрономический соблазн. То ли в столовой уже успевшего стать родным ледового готовили на удивление вкусно, то ли Юри просто привык. Он вздохнул и занялся своей рыбой.

Разумеется, спокойно поесть ему не дали.

— Что, Юрочка сегодня всё так же очаровательно прямолинеен?

Юри попытался на вкус определить, что за рыба ему попалась, но не преуспел. Впрочем, она была неплоха, как бы ни называлась.

— Кажется, он действует по принципу «вижу цель — не вижу препятствий».

— Или до него просто слухи дошли.

— Да кто бы ему сказал?

— Не знаю, — отмахнулся Виктор, тихо млея над тройной порцией творожной запеканки. Он всегда её брал, когда видел, говорил, что вкус детства, ностальгия и… Юри забыл, что там ещё. А запеканку как-то попробовал, но не особенно оценил. Виктор тогда совершенно по-детски надулся и отказался рассказывать, что с ней связано такого хорошего. И молчал до сих пор. — Слухи, знаешь ли, разными путями ходят…

С этим Юри не спорил. Но всё равно не мог догадаться, кто стал бы болтать. Не Пхичит же. И не Крис. Да и Георгий… вряд ли. Сильно вряд ли.

— Ты бы лучше подумал, что скажешь Юрочке, — Виктор подмигнул. — Он, похоже, настроен решительно.

— Тебе не кажется, что это не лучшая тема для обсуждения в столовой? Вокруг слишком много свободных ушей. Хотя… ты же ничего не стесняешься, как и он.

Юри прикрыл глаза и задумался. Вспомнил, что поначалу даже не знал, как вообще реагировать на столь откровенные подкаты Юры. Тот с последнего дня рождения Юри начал самую настоящую осаду: то очередных пирожков принесёт, то яблоко, как сегодня, то грушу… Один раз даже виноград был, и Юри ел его с рук, брал губами желтовато-зелёные медовые ягодки прямо с тонких Юриных пальцев… На пустой трибуне в перерыве между тренировками. Бесстыднее было бы только потрахаться прямо там же. У Юри тогда слов не нашлось, чтобы верно охарактеризовать случившееся, но Виктор заботливо подсказал: пиздец. На ум потом долго лезло, что заглазное прозвище Юры — Пиздецкий. Он, разумеется, знал и, кажется, даже гордился.

Признаться, Юри в этой ситуации понимал чуть меньше, чем ни черта. Даже если до Юры какими-то хитромудрыми путями дошли пикантные слухи про милые развлечения втроём… Что ему нужно? Удовольствие на одну ночь — или больше? Ему восемнадцать едва-едва, а опыта… кто знает. Юри уж точно свечку не держал. И потом, разве в таком возрасте не романтику ищут? Это с годами, говорят, люди становятся прагматичнее и циничнее… Сам Юри до подобных взглядов на жизнь ещё не дорос. И думал, что к счастью.

Впрочем, чаще он совсем о другом думал: почему Юра так упорно подкатывает именно к нему? Когда-то Юри казалось, что тот к Виктору неровно дышит, а теперь… Сам Виктор лишь улыбался и говорил: чужая душа — потёмки. А ещё советовал спросить прямым текстом, но Юри так и не решился.

Он вздохнул, расслабленно откинулся на стуле, потеребил браслет на запястье — ещё один подарок. Круглые гладкие бусины, молочно-белые с нежно-голубым где-то в сердцевине, так приятно ощущались под пальцами… Когда Юри нервничал, он снимал браслет с руки и перебирал их, как чётки. Это успокаивало.

— Ты всё ещё сомневаешься? — Виктор, кажется, и про еду забыл. Смотрел так внимательно, что Юри заёрзал, чувствуя себя ужасающе неуверенно. — Солнышко, Юра уже взрослый. И очень здравомыслящий, несмотря на все его закидоны. Подумай, чего ты хочешь, и скажи ему, Юри. Он ждёт.

— А… ты?

— Я? — Виктор на мгновение прикрыл глаза и медленно, картинно облизнул губы. — Признаться, я тоже. Но прямо здесь и сейчас отдаю инициативу тебе. Давно пора бы, как считаешь?

Юри промолчал. Раньше инициатива действительно исходила от Виктора. Точнее… в первый раз они с приехавшим в гости Пхичитом как-то на удивление быстро спелись. А Юри, наверное, смог принять подобное как раз потому, что это был именно Пхичит: лёгкий, солнечный, почти родной и куда больше внимания уделявший ему, чем Виктору. Последнего такой расклад не расстраивал ни капли.

Такое не повторяется, думал Юри. Короткий отпуск в межсезонье пролетел, как стриж в поднебесье, Пхичит уехал, и они с Виктором снова остались вдвоём. Их захватила подготовка к новому сезону, тем более что Виктор хотел вернуться на лёд сам, а Юри гадал, как тот намерен справиться с двойной нагрузкой. Но Виктор шёл вперёд, словно летел, и преград не видел. До чемпионата Европы. А там…

Юри не любил вспоминать. Но можно сколько угодно пытаться стереть случившееся из памяти, как карандашный рисунок с белого листа, однако прошлое от этого не изменится. Виктор упал во время проката. Само по себе это было вовсе не фатально, вот только к падению добавился ещё и удар головой о бортик. Со льда Виктора вынесли без сознания.

С тех самых пор Юри моментально начинало тошнить от больничных запахов — вместе с ними возвращались воспоминания и страх. Тогда временами казалось, что он, сидя у двери палаты, проваливается в бездну. Но раз за разом оттуда его вытаскивала уверенная чужая рука. Тёплая сухая ладонь Юры Плисецкого сжимала подрагивающие холодные пальцы — и Юри открывал зажмуренные глаза, выныривал.

— Как он?

— Врачи говорят, жить будет.

— Кацудон ты глупый… — слова звучали грубо, а тон — сочувственно, и на контрасте это ощущалось острее. — Когда речь идёт о таких, как мы, надо первым делом спрашивать, будет ли кататься.

— Пока молчат…

— Ну только реветь не вздумай! Хотя нет, лучше реви сейчас. Или ты хочешь, чтобы Витька потом, на больничной койке лёжа, ещё и тебя утешал? — и встряхнул за плечи так, что у Юри голова мотнулась, чуть не упали очки и слёзы потекли водопадом. Юра не отпускал его, пока водопад не иссяк.

Виктор открыл глаза поздно вечером.

А утром Юра снова пришёл и с ухмылкой кинул ему на постель кулёк карамели.

Дешёвенькую кисло-сладкую «Взлётную».

— Не буду спрашивать, где ты достал её в Чехии, — тихо засмеялся Виктор.

— Да спросил у «Ангелов», — пожал плечами Юра. — У одной нашлось.

А Юри сразу вспомнил поездку на дачу к Георгию. Конец мая, почти что лето. Шашлыки, алкоголь, гитара, пьяные купания голышом и собственное беспокойство: вдруг кто-нибудь утонет? Виктора тогда развезло после очередной рюмки, и он начал вспоминать, как мать его держала когда-то на строгой диете, потому что тренер — ещё не Яков, другой — велел не перекармливать. А Виктору было семь, и он, как все дети, хотел сладкого. Тайком вытаскивал из родительского кошелька мелочь — по чуть-чуть, чтобы не заметили. И едва накапливалось немного, всё так же тайком покупал ту самую «Взлётную».

Юра тогда на даче тоже был. Но, когда Виктор рассказывал про конфеты, он сидел в стороне, обнимая за плечи Милу и Отабека, говорил про какой-то новый фильм, громко смеялся и других, казалось, вовсе не слушал. Юри, ещё слишком свежо и остро помнивший недавний приезд Пхичита, невольно думал: может, и они тоже втроём? Но спрашивать, разумеется, не собирался.

А теперь Юра принёс Виктору в больницу кулёк «Взлётной». Умудрился же запомнить.

Врачи потом сказали, что на лёд Виктору больше нельзя. Иначе есть риск, что травма даст о себе знать. А оказаться парализованным или вовсе умереть прямо на льду Виктору всё же не хотелось. Но это нежелание отнюдь не мешало ему рыдать и проклинать судьбу.

Когда через несколько дней после их возвращения в Питер в гости приехал Крис, Юри совсем не удивился. Когда они оказались втроём в одной постели — отчего-то тоже. Но в этот раз внутри неприятно царапало. Юри говорил себе, что глупо ревновать, что Виктору сейчас внимание и забота точно нужнее… Но дискомфорт не проходил и в конце концов вылился странно. Не в ссору, нет. Всего лишь в гравировку на внутренней стороне кольца.

«Третий не лишний?»

Или не всего лишь?

Крис гостил у них почти два месяца, уехал только после чемпионата мира, на который, по ёмкому выражению Виктора, «положил хер». Сам Крис сказал об этом иначе: «Мне скучно на льду без тебя, Вик. Я так радовался, когда ты решил вернуться, а теперь… теперь я точно уйду».

Не он один был разочарован сложившимися обстоятельствами. Юра порой заглядывал в гости, и Юри как-то услышал обрывок их с Виктором разговора на кухне:

— Знаешь, я ведь хотел сойтись с тобой в следующем сезоне. Так, чтоб аж искры летели. В этом-то из-за роста все прыжки по пизде пошли. Казалось бы, сраных семь сантиметров — а пожалуйста. Спасибо хоть, что Барановская усложнила хореографию в противовес технике попроще. Закон сообщающихся сосудов в действии, — хмыкнул Юра. — Иначе я вообще в самую жопу турнирной таблицы провалился бы, наверное.

— Тебе обязательно надо победить меня, чтобы почувствовать себя по-настоящему сильным? — кажется, Виктор уже успокаивался. Грусти, которая ещё вчера звучала в голосе, если речь заходила о льде, было не слышно. — Юра, Юра, тебя уже сейчас, несмотря на все падения и проёбы, чаще зовут Тигром, чем Феей. Поверь, есть за что.

— Да я просто долго мечтал об этом. Победить именно тебя. Но, — Юра внезапно рассмеялся и почесал Виктора за ухом, как своего кота, — кажется, без этой мечты я вполне себе проживу.

Потом снова было межсезонье и поездка в Таиланд — они ещё в прошлом году обещали Пхичиту. Яркое солнце, экзотические блюда и снова одна постель на троих. Виктор случайно заметил гравировку на кольце Юри, но не сказал ничего. Только себе тоже сделал — другую. Слово «извращенец» на двух языках, русском и японском.

Потом их вновь захватила подготовка к следующему сезону. Виктор внезапно вспомнил, что в первом взрослом сезоне ставил Юре только короткую, вбил себе в голову, что произвольную остался должен, и взялся со страшной силой собачиться с Барановской, которая считала, что её как хореографа Юре за глаза хватит. А тот молчал, молчал, а когда его прямо спросили, что он думает, выдал: «Да в гробу я видал с вами спорить!» И после этого начал тайком жаловаться Юри, что «ебанулись они на всю голову аж до нижних полушарий мозга!» — «Каких-каких?» — «Да шутка это такая, Кацудон. Нижними полушариями мозга иногда жопу называют. Учитывая, что некоторые, похоже, именно ею и думают…»

Кажется, Юра всегда был где-то рядом. Просто раньше не проявлял, так сказать, непристойного интереса. И почему сейчас именно к Юри, а не к обоим? Чёрт его знает. Наверное, прав Виктор: проще спросить.

Или вовсе не спрашивать, приняв как должное. И будь что будет.

Окна в раздевалке были матовые, с улицы разве что размытые силуэты разглядишь. И изнутри — не больше, но что небо уже густо-синее и фонари зажглись, Юри видел. В марте темнеет позже, но всё ещё рано. «Март — время бесстыжих котов», — отчего-то подумалось ему.

Или тигров.

Он сел рядом с Юрой, который расшнуровывал коньки, невнятно ворча, и сказал:

— Я приду в ближайший выходной. С букетом и бутылкой, как ты просил, — он усмехнулся. — И со своим тренером.

Из-за шкафа в углу высунулся телефон на селфи-палке. У Юри язык зачесался спросить, что за ерундой занимается Виктор в такой момент, но он не стал. Только подумал, что слишком близкое общение с Пхичитом, наверное, немного заразно.

— Боишься, что тебе одному выносливости не хватит? — Юра откинул чёлку со лба и смотрел с вызовом, сверлил взглядом.

— Беспокойся о том, чтобы тебе её хватило, Юрочка, — послышалось из-за шкафа.

— Да я вас обоих, — самоуверенно ухмыльнулся тот. — На лопатки уложу и от восторга визжать заставлю.

Юри снял очки, растёр костяшкой переносицу. Спросил:

— А ты умеешь?

— Вы научите. А я постараюсь, чтоб не больно.

— Наглый кот, — засмеялся Виктор.

— Ага. В выходной буду дома, стучите, — Юра застегнул рюкзак, накинул куртку и поднялся. В дверях обернулся и подмигнул на прощание.

Некоторое время Юри сидел в задумчивости, потом спросил, не особенно рассчитывая на ответ, скорее, просто размышляя вслух:

— Его действительно… не смущает?

— Наверное, — Виктор сел рядом. — Или бахвалится. Он может.

— Или я лежу в дурдоме, и меня глючит.

— А вот это точно нет.

Телефон коротко завибрировал в кармане, Юри достал, прочёл сообщение.

— Адрес сбросил.

— Теперь точно не заблудимся. Кстати, — Виктор внезапно захихикал. — Те зелёные гондоны с усиками и глазками не я покупал. Подозреваю, тебе их Юрочка в сумку подкинул.

— И ты даже не спросил, откуда. Посмеялся и потом ещё сказал, что они щекотные.

— Я вообще сперва думал, это Гошка. Он же нас тогда обозвал инопланетянами с ебанутой психикой. Хотя сам, помнится, инициативу проявил, и на его зад никто не покушался… В общем, логика пьяного Гоши непостижима.

— Меня больше интересует логика Юры Плисецкого.

— Словами через рот, солнышко, словами через рот. Гадать бесполезно. Даже вредно, я бы сказал. Значит, завтра готовим букет и прочее, а послезавтра будет интересный день. Смотри, — Виктор сунул Юри под нос телефон. На экране он сидел рядом с Юрой на скамейке, слегка наклонившись к нему и так непринуждённо соприкасаясь бёдрами. — Отличная же фотка получилась?

Когда Юра открыл дверь, захотелось охватить его взглядом сразу всего. Лёгкий румянец на щеках, задравшуюся футболку и нежную ямочку пупка, короткие потрёпанные шорты и длинные белые ноги, босые ступни со следами от коньков… Тревожные глаза и бесстыдную ухмылку, длинные пальцы с неровно обрезанными ногтями, отстукивавшие дробный ритм по косяку… Острые локти и лиловый синяк на бедре…

— Вовремя вы, я как раз из душа, — он тряхнул мокрыми волосами, откинул назад прядь, упавшую на лицо. — Проходите, что ли.

Никаких готовых сценариев, чистая импровизация. Юри почему-то нервничал, вот Виктор вовсе, что называется, не парился. Прошёл на кухню, водрузил посреди стола коробку с пиццей. Мясное ассорти или как его там? Под сыром, в котором она утопала, было не разобрать: Виктор, когда заказывал, попросил, чтобы сыра положили побольше.

— О, заебись! — одобрил Юра. — Это правильно — с едой приходить.

Чай он заваривать нормально, конечно же, не умел. Но откуда-то знал, что Юри пьёт исключительно несладкий, а Виктору в чашку надо чуть ли не по полсахарницы насыпать. Себе зато налить вовсе забыл, вгрызся в пиццу, урча, как голодный зверь.

— Ты с утра не ел, что ли? — хмыкнул Виктор.

— Да продрых до полудня, встал, кота накормил, сам в душ пошёл, а тут вы как раз.

— А если бы мы раньше пришли?

— Ну разбудили бы, — пожал плечами Юра.

Умял почти половину, облизнулся сыто, достал из кармана новенькую блестящую десятку.

— Орёл или решка?

— Орёл! — тут же ответил Виктор.

Подброшенная монетка закрутилась в воздухе, засверкала… Юра её поймал и протянул вперёд на раскрытой ладони — решка. Поднялся, отбирая у Юри чашку, оседлал его колени и полез целоваться. Монетка упала по пути, звякнула, закатилась куда-то. Виктор хихикнул:

— Ну надо же!

Целовался Юра с напором, но совсем неумело. Юри пытался направить, но тот не отдавал инициативу, жадно мял его губы, разве что не кусал. Впрочем, он же обещал, что постарается не больно. Юри забрался руками под его футболку, погладил спину. Кожа была мягкая и горячая, а позвонки торчали бессовестно. Впрочем, утешил себя Юри, накормили его только что. И потом ещё накормят.

Виктор тоже протянул руку — Юри столкнулся с его пальцами, — погладил, пощекотал… И убрал, стоило Юре как-то странно повести лопатками. Должно быть, решил не торопить. И, как выяснилось пару минут спустя, под шумок умял всю пиццу.

— Ну ты и жрать, Никифоров! — засмеялся Юра. Заёрзал, сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, уставился Юри в глаза, наклонившись к нему близко-близко. — Как ты со своей диетой его терпишь, а, Кацудон? Завидно же, небось.

— Привык. И прямо сейчас у меня совсем другой аппетит проснулся, — Юри слегка сжал оттопыренную крепкую задницу.

— Это хорошо, это радует, — Юра на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом покосился на Виктора. — А у тебя как?

— Тоже, Юрочка, тоже. Хорошо смотритесь. Даже подумал, может, хоум-порно снять? Как тебе идея?

— Да иди ты в жопу! — огрызнулся тот.

— Это приглашение?

— Нет пока. Но вообще потопали уже в койку, а то здесь капец неудобно будет, заебёмся позу подбирать.

Перебрались в спальню — она же гостиная, она же что хотите, единственная комната в съёмной однушке. Кровать скрипнула под тройным весом. По пути Виктор прихватил обещанные презервативы и смазку, Юра увидел и восхитился:

— Ебаться кандибобриком! И вправду букет припёрли. Сами делали?

— Для тебя, Юрочка, и постараться не жалко.

— Не буду спрашивать, всерьёз ты или просто флиртуешь, — фыркнул тот и снова прильнул к Юри, целуя. Он ответил, снова погладил спину, потянул вниз возмутительно короткие шорты, под которыми даже не оказалось белья…

Опыта у Юры, похоже, совсем не было, зато наглости — через край. Он руки тянул всюду, куда только мог, трогал, тискал, гладил, даже шлёпнул пару раз слегка. И целовался горячо и жадно, словно боялся не успеть. Тёрся стояком о бедро и избегал смотреть в глаза. Лишь раз сверкнул из-под чёлки шалой зеленью, когда толкнул Юри ладонью в грудь — и тот откинулся назад, разводя ноги.

Виктор к ним лезть не спешил. Лежал рядом, наблюдая и лениво подрачивая, иногда мимолётно гладил кого-нибудь кончиками пальцев — и только. Подсунул Юре под руку смазку и презервативы, шепнув:

— Не торопись.

Но тот и не собирался, напомнил коротко:

— Я обещал.

И больно вправду не было. Только хорошо. Так, что Юри кусал губы, чтобы не стонать от резких глубоких толчков. Он всегда стеснялся быть шумным. Но по-другому почти не получалось. Особенно сейчас.

Их накрыло одновременно. Юри крепче стиснул коленями бока Юры, запрокинул голову, охнул жалобно, когда тот, пытаясь тоже сдержать стон, куснул за ключицу.

— Прости, прости…

Зализал, заласкал укус тёплым нежным языком, ткнулся лбом в грудь, часто дыша. Юри запустил пальцы в светлые пряди, то ли ещё не просохшие после душа, то ли влажные уже от пота, покосился на Виктора. Тот смотрел на них жадно, но не торопился давать себе разрядку. Только медленно вычерчивал круги подушечкой большого пальца по головке члена. Ждал.

Юра вздохнул ещё раз, скатился с Юри, стёк на постель… Виктор тут же потянул его к себе, прихватил губами кожу на шее, шепнул тем тоном, от которого у Юри обычно кожа мурашками покрывалась:

— Как насчёт второго захода, тигрёнок?

Юра тоже равнодушным не остался — притёрся, вжался спиной Виктору в грудь, изогнулся в руках, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Ну не прям в момент, Вить. Но как только — так сразу. Или ты уже щас кончишь?

— В любом возрасте, Юрочка, есть свои плюсы. В восемнадцать быстрее восстанавливаешься, а в тридцать выдержка лучше, — Виктор уложил его на спину и принялся целовать. Неторопливо, со вкусом. Когда он делал так же с Крисом, у Юри в груди ворочалось что-то тяжёлое, тёмное. Сейчас этого не было. Если бы Юри не кончил только что, он бы уже возбудился. Слишком хороши они были вместе, светловолосые, белокожие, статные, Юра — тоньше, гибче, изящнее, у Виктора ярче прорисовывались мышцы при каждом движении. Юри виделась странная гармония в сплетении рук и ног, спутанных волосах, ярких губах, направленных друг на друга бесстыдных взглядах…

А Юре в самом деле не потребовалось много времени. Вот Виктор широко лизнул его чуть впалый живот, спустился ниже, наклоняясь над упруго стоящим налитым членом.

— Прелесть молодости, да?

— Ностальгируешь, старпёр? — поддел тот.

— Юрочка, Юрочка, ну почему ты такой вредный?

— По жизни.

— Ты ведь этого сейчас хочешь? — Виктор сел на него верхом, потёрся задом о член. — Или ты у нас фанат миссионерской?

— Иди ты, Витя, на хуй и рот закрой.

Тот засмеялся, будто не послали его, а комплимент сделали. Почти не глядя раскатал по члену Юры резинку, приподнялся и сел сверху — медленно, плавно, будто смакуя.

— Куда… ох!.. сразу-то? — Юра губу прикусил, замер. Наверное, боялся повредить. — Жопа-то не порвётся?

— Не-е-е, — протянул Виктор, жмурясь.

Он покачивался, притирался — искал тот самый угол, чтобы до звёзд под веками… Вот задвигался наконец — и Юра выгибался под ним, навстречу ему, захваченный тем же дурманящим ритмом. Юри сглотнул, чувствуя, что не может просто смотреть, потянулся к ним, скользя ладонью по сильной спине Виктора, всё ниже, до поясницы и дальше, к копчику, ещё чуть ниже, чтобы легонько гладить растянутую кожу, то и дело задевая кончиками пальцев двигающийся туда-сюда член. Обхватил губами напряженный сосок Юры, принялся дразнить языком. От сладких стонов над ухом возбуждение стремительно возвращалось.

Ему тоже не хватило сил ждать, и когда Виктор с сытой улыбкой распластался на постели, Юри потянул Юру к себе. Погладил по мокрой от пота спине, коснулся губами виска…

— Хочешь, чтобы сразу втроём?

— А как?

— Ну, если позволишь, чтобы кто-то из нас тебе вставил…

— Ты, — уверенно заявил Юра. — У Витьки толще, а я до этого только пальцами пробовал.

— Он любит снизу, — доверительно поделился Юри.

— Эй, мне тоже время надо! — сморщил нос Виктор. — Тем более, мне уже давно не восемнадцать.

— Может, в душ пока сходим?

Прохладная вода смывала пот, освежала и бодрила. Юра выскользнул из-под душа первым и даже успел содрать с постели простыню, а на её место кое-как постелить другую. Он не слишком старался, но всем было плевать, а Юри и вовсе слишком жадно смотрел на его небольшую белую задницу, а в голове вертелось: «Только пальцами пробовал».

Втроём сложнее, это Юри уже усвоил. Втроём — значит, стукаться коленками, не всегда знать, куда деть руки и как вообще устроиться, чтобы всем было удобно и хорошо. Но сейчас вдруг оказалось проще — когда Юра лежал на Викторе, лениво целуясь с ним, пока Юри неторопливо растягивал узкое отверстие. С девственниками нельзя спешить, объяснял когда-то Виктор. И Юри знал это на собственном опыте.

А Юра сам готов был поторопиться, вскоре уже требовал, чтобы «перешли уже к делу, а не мудохались до следующего тысячелетия!»

— И правда, солнышко, поторопись, — томно мурлыкнул Виктор. — А то, кажется, Юрочка меня скоро обкончает.

Ладно.

И всё равно было просто — когда Юра засадил Виктору, а тот обхватил его руками, придерживая, и подмигнул Юри, давай, мол. Тот осторожно надавил головкой на скользкий от смазки анус, мягко протолкнулся внутрь… Юра охнул тихонько, напрягся, сжался вокруг члена.

— Больно?

— Да хуй знает. Как-то… на грани.

Юри прижался, обнял, стараясь не наваливаться, зашептал тихонько:

— Ч-ш-ш… Расслабься, хороший…

А Виктор уже ёрзал нетерпеливо — и Юра то ли откликнулся, то ли сам не хотел ждать. Двинулся на пробу, вздохнул шумно и, оглянувшись, бросил:

— Да норм уже, давай.

Общий ритм нашёлся как-то сам — как паззл сложился. Юри вело и от гибкости Юры, который извивался между ними, и от низких гортанных стонов Виктора… Он пытался не торопиться, растянуть удовольствие — на него рыкали в два голоса, одинаково невнятно. Юра бесстыдно крутил задницей, словно хотел посильнее навинтиться на член, Виктор под конец выдыхал: «Ю-у-ур», — и не понять было, кого именно звал.

Первым кончил Юра, задрожал, голову запрокинул, сжался крепко-крепко.

— Ваще заебись… — пробормотал он, чуть отдышавшись, и попытался выпутаться из клубка рук и ног.

Не пустили, только заставили передвинуться выше и раскинуть ноги почти на шпагат, а Юри трахал уже Виктора — пока оба не кончили.

— Блин, чёт быстро я… — Юра уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Нормально, — Виктор погладил его по спине. — Тем более, когда тебя двое сразу, крышу совсем сносит. И вообще, чтобы во время секса втроём все одновременно кончали — это я не знаю, как исхитриться надо. Вдвоём-то не всегда бывает.

Они немного повозились на кровати, укладываясь поудобнее, и Юра вновь оказался посередине. Потянулся, притёрся так, чтобы прижиматься к обоим, и внезапно выдал:

— Может, надо было в самом деле порнушку снять? Наверное, ржачно получилось бы смотреть со стороны, как мы втроём барахтаемся.

— Ну не скажи, — протянул Виктор.

А Юри предложил неожиданно даже для себя:

— Можем в следующий раз попробовать.

Думал, сейчас услышит возражения, но Виктор кивнул и добавил:

— Только я не помню, в какую чёрную дыру мы гоу-про запихали. Ну, на телефон тоже можно, конечно… Потом разберёмся. А пока предлагаю ещё пиццу заказать — одного тигрёнка надо откармливать, чтобы у него кости не торчали.

— Барановская не смогла — и вы не сможете, — хмыкнул тот. — Но от пиццы отказываться не стану!

Отдых в межсезонье пролетел, как один день. Они ни о чём не договаривались, но почти всё время проводили втроём — за исключением тех двух дней, когда Юра ездил в Москву к деду. Вернулся хмурый, упал в объятия. Виктор сразу встревожился.

— Ты ему рассказал?

— Не рискнул. Деда — человек старой закалки, может не понять. И ладно, если просто наорёт и ремня по жопе отвесит, а если с сердцем плохо станет или ещё чего?

— А он тебя ремнём бил? — изумился Юри, которому подобное казалось диким.

— Вообще нет, один раз только было, когда мелкий я у газовой плиты ручки покрутил. Чуть не задохнулись тогда. Так, грозился только иногда, но я знал, что он не будет. А сейчас… Лучше не знать ему пока.

— Юра, — мягко сказал Виктор, — даже если ты любишь деда, выбирать, с кем делить постель, всё-таки тебе.

— Знаю. Главное, чтобы это совпадало с выбором тех, с кем я хочу быть.

Они по-прежнему ни о чём не договаривались, но продолжали проводить время вместе: то на квартире у Юры, то у Юри и Виктора. И когда последний спустя пару месяцев обронил, как о решённом: «Да переезжай уже к нам», Юра только кивнул. А Юри, вспомнив завязку их отношений, решил спросить:

— Почему ты тогда так упорно проявлял внимание именно ко мне, а на Виктора будто вовсе не смотрел?

— Ну… он же вроде не дуется. А я давно ещё сообразил, что именно с тобой будет сложнее, а Витька, если ты согласишься, сам приложится. Во всех смыслах.

— Давно? — зацепился за сказанное Виктор.

— Как думаешь, я дурак? — внезапно спросил Юра вместо ответа.

— Ничуть, — улыбнулся Виктор. — Выдуриваешься иногда, конечно, но в целом — совсем не дурак.

— Вот именно. И я понимал, что малолетку вы просто пошлёте. Ждал. Тебя — почти четыре года. Думал, пройдёт, но чёрта с два. А Юри… тут я точно сам не скажу.

— Значит, когда я уезжал в Хасецу… — Виктор озадаченно склонил голову набок.

— Да. И умом я вроде помнил, что ты мне обещал хореографию и ничего больше, но всё равно адски хотел от души пожать тебе шею, — Юра прикрыл глаза, невесело улыбаясь своим воспоминаниям. Потом уставился на Юри. — А ты меня тогда бесил. Поначалу — вообще дышать спокойно рядом с тобой не мог. Потом вроде попустило и довольно быстро. Хотя когда я тебя на Капе пирожками кормил, ни о чём таком ещё не думал. Позже начал, сам не помню, когда. Просто смотрел на вас обоих и не пытался копаться в себе. А потом Витька башкой приложился и… Помнишь, я конфет притащил, мы ещё сидели в палате и просто разговаривали? Тогда-то я и понял, что хочу вот так, втроём. Подумал ещё, что сам, наверное, об бортик пизданулся и забыл, а крыша-то всё, уехала с концами. И что лучше никому про это не говорить, а вам особенно. Типа, нахуй пойти всегда успею. А после, перед самым отъездом, прибухнул с Джакометти, который тоже поблизости крутился. И он мне такие занятные вещи рассказал…

— И приставал же наверняка! — воскликнул Виктор. — Я Криса знаю!

— И чё? — пожал плечами Юра. — Он пристал, я не дал, на том и разошлись.

— И бухать тебе тогда рано ещё было!

— Вить, будешь орать, я пойду и спрошу у дяди Яши, в каком возрасте ты впервые нажрался. Он наверняка знает. Ну так вот. Я ж сразу понял, что инициатор кувырканий втроём — точно не Юри. И хотел, чтобы он сам согласился, а не просто тебе потакал от большой и чистой любви, вот и подкатывал к нему, понимаешь? Вроде вышло, но я наперёд не загадываю. А то сойтись с тобой на одном льду по-нормальному тоже загадывал, а ты сперва удрал в Хасецу, потом у меня сезон по пизде пошёл из-за скачка роста, а ты вообще чуть башку не разбил… Так что нафиг загадывать, потом разочарований меньше.

Юра стоял, скрестив руки на груди, словно пытаясь отгородиться, и отводил глаза. Наверное, ему было непривычно говорить о своих чувствах. Юри успел понять, что он предпочитает выражать их делами, а не словами. Ведь два месяца — это совсем немного, а Юра уже знал и про количество сахара в чае, и про то, сколько калорий можно Юри, чтобы держать себя в форме, и про зубную пасту — Виктор терпеть не мог мятную, покупал себе какую-то детскую, со вкусом не то конфет, не то жвачки, — и ещё про десятки мелочей. Даже про витамины для Маккачина.

При этом Юра мог наорать матом и послать во все известные науке места. И не любил извиняться словами, предпочитая и здесь действия или ласку. Виктор уже ржал по-тихому: «Хочешь обнимашек от Юры — дождись, пока он накосячит».

Их маленькое злое сокровище.

Девятнадцатый день рождения Юры пришёлся на будни, так что шумная вечеринка откладывалась до ближайшего выходного. И часть подарков тоже. Но один, особенный, точно стоило вручить сегодня. Когда Юра, растрёпанный и сонный, позёвывая, явился завтракать, Виктор с Юри пододвинули к нему маленькую коробочку.

— С днём рождения, тигрёнок!

— О, чё-т припёрли уже! А говорили, на выхах отмечать будем… — одной рукой он тёр глаза, другой пытался открыть коробочку, но получилось не сразу. Наконец крышка поддалась, и Юра заглянул внутрь. — Кольцо?

— Если гравировка не понравится, закажем другое, а надпись выберешь сам.

— Наглый и счастливый, — прочитал Юра и засмеялся. — Нет, другую не надо!

— Вот и славно, — Виктор бережно взял его за руку, а Юри надел на палец золотой ободок и тихо сказал:

— Знаешь, мне давно уже кажется, что так было нужно. В смысле, все эти эксперименты втроём, которые были раньше. Чтобы мы приняли саму возможность таких отношений и дождались тебя, а ты узнал и решился попытаться. Ведь без твоей инициативы совсем ничего не вышло бы.

— Наглости, ты хотел сказать? — ухмыльнулся Юра.

— Как ни назови — лишь бы тебе нравилось, — подмигнул Виктор.

Юри в задумчивости повертел на пальце собственное кольцо. Вместо знака вопроса в конце надписи теперь красовалось стилизованное сердце, а рядом — ещё одно. Когда-то давно на уроках в школе говорили, что треугольник — самая устойчивая фигура. Юри, как и Юра, тоже не загадывал далеко вперёд, но пока это утверждение себя полностью оправдывало.


End file.
